Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for calculating an inserting force and a removing force based on 3D modeling, and more particularly, to a method of simulating the process of coupling two objects using 3D modeling and calculating an inserting force and a removing force according to the relative positions of the two objects in the simulation process, and an apparatus performing the method.
Description of the Related Art
There are many products that provide various functions through structural coupling of two objects. One example is a clip and a tube. The clip and the tube can be coupled or separated in the structure of a male/female pair to fix or connect an object.
The force required to couple a pair of male and female objects is called an inserting force, and the force required to separate the two objects coupled to each other is called a removing force. In general, it is desirable for each of the inserting force and the removing force to be within a certain range.
That is, it is not desirable if too much force is required to couple two objects or two objects are separated too easily. This may cause inconvenience to a user. Therefore, a product should be designed to satisfy the target range of the inserting force and the target range of the removing force.
The main factors that affect the inserting and removing forces of a pair of male and female objects are the r ate rials and structures of the two objects. The inserting force and the removing force may vary according to the structure of the entrance portion of the clip to which the tube is coupled and the material of the clip.
However, the problem is that there is a way to measure the inserting force and the removing force of two objects after producing a prototype, but there is no way to take the inserting force and the removing force into consideration at the design stage. If the inserting and removing forces of the two objects can be calculated at the design stage and reflected in design, a product of a desired quality will be produced more efficiently.